


The Dream (A roadrat fanfiction)

by Overwatchshippingtrash



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-10
Updated: 2016-09-10
Packaged: 2018-08-14 05:51:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8000923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Overwatchshippingtrash/pseuds/Overwatchshippingtrash





	The Dream (A roadrat fanfiction)

(Ahhh hello another collage or highschool AU?? Idk but here it is :)) )   
(Mako's POV)  
I slowly stare up at my ceiling. I'm thinking about...life but before I know it I've fallen asleep. I'm trapped in my dream sinking sinking in the sea. I look up towards the surface and I reach up seeing the boy I have a crush on. Jamie. I slightly tear up. I want help! But I can't my body won't allow me to swim up. I hear Jamie's voice ring out and his laugh. "I never marry you in your dreams!!" As soon as he says that I see a harpoon coming straight for me and my eyes widen. The harpoon goes through my chest and through my heart and latches onto my back. I gasp and water fill my lungs. I try to breathe as I see blood leak from my wound. My vision begins to blurr and I look at the harpoon and I see a ring. I slowly grab the ring and hold it close not knowing why it was there and then with one mighty pull I rip the harpoon out. I gasp and tear up in pain. My vision slowly fades away as I hear Jamie's voice mock me but one stands out "I will never date you mako I will always hate you!" My vision fades completely. I have....died in my dream. I can't wake up. All I see is darkness but I turn my head to look at my hand and I open up my hand and I gasp. The ring is still in my hand shining brightly like as if the moon was glistening on its shiney completion. I stare at it in wonder and amazement. I soon hear Jamie's voice tell me to never sleep again. Against my will in my dream I say 'alright.' As soon as I finish staying alright I hear a bang and then all I feel is pain in my head and blood I quickly form my hand into a fist to protect the ring and then my dream ends. I jolt up in bed with a gasp. I wipe away my sweat from my forehead. I feel my chest begin to tighten up and I quickly try to find my inhaler. My eyes haven't adjusted to my dark room and I finally find my inhaler and I close my eyes and take a deep breath and take my inhaler and wait a few seconds and then I exhale. I sit up in my bed taking deep breaths. I live alone and its deadly quiet except for the gentle hum of my refrigerator and my heavy breathing. I look at the time on my alarm clock and it says 3:00AM. I sigh and decide to get up for the day. Today is Saturday so luckily I don't have to go to school. I unplug my phone and turn it on and I hear the familiar beeps signalling Jamie has texted me. I read his text and he wants me to come over to his house. I smile and I get dressed in my normal black hoodie and a pair of jeans. I go and walk over to his house. When I get get there I knock on the door I hear Jamie's running to the door and he opens it "Hey mako!!" He says and I smile "hey Jamie." I say. "May I come in?" I ask. "Yeah mate! Come right in make yourself at home sorry for texting ya so early in the morning I had this really weird dream! And I wanted to discuss it with ya mate!" I look at Jamie and smiles. "Its alright Jamie and thanks." I walk in and take off my shoes and goes to Jamie's living room and sit on the couch. Jamie soon comes bouncing over and sits next to me. "Ay alright so this is my dream like I was standing on the water in the sea and I look down and I see you! Sinking! And I try to help but my body wouldn't move and then I said all these mean. Things to ya and next thing I know I'm awake with a cold sweat! But when I woke up I had this ring!" He says and opens up his palm showing the exact ring that i had been holding in my own dream. I nearly have a heart attack. -I feel something in my pocket and I take it out and its a matching ring. I look at Jamie with tears welting up in eyes and Jamie already has tears streaming down his face once he sees the ring. "W-we had t-the same ring t-then t-that must mean we had to have the same dream!" He says looking up at me sniffling. He soon climbs up me and sits on my stomach and kisses me. My eyes widen and I soon close my eyes and kiss back feeling fireworks go off in my entire body. Jamie soon stops the kiss and grabs my big hand and puts the ring on my 1st finger and I do the same with Jamie. "Ay let's just make that a friendship ring don't we mate." He chuckles. "You're mine now mako I've had my eyes on you for awhile now now will you please be my boyfriend?" He says. I look at him with a big goofy smile on face and I nod. "Yes I will be your boyfriend Jamie i-ive had a crush on you as well." Jamie smiles and hugs me resting his head on my chest. Next think I know I hear gentle snores come from Jamie's sleeping form and I smile and I soon drift off to sleep.


End file.
